The Steps
by wantingchino
Summary: Step One: Stop being an asshat to her. Step Two: Ask Logan how he ever got her to date him. Step Three: Get her to say your name without disgust. DickVeronica.
1. The Car

Title: The Steps

Author: Kayla

Rating: R (for language)

Character/Pairing: Dick/Veronica, Logan.

Spoilers: Through 2x18 (I Am God)

Summary: Step One: Stop being an asshat to her. Step Two: Ask Logan how he ever got her to date him. Step Three: Get her to say your name without disgust.

Author Notes: Yeah, I know…Dick and Veronica, crazy right? Sure, but I like exploring their relationship. Hope you enjoy.

_Monday:_

_9:56 am:_

You're not sure when it started and you're pretty sure you'd never admit to it. I mean, seriously, you and Veronica Mars? That's practically an oxy moron. You think Beav knows–he's never said so, but you know you've woken up one more than one occasion with her name on your lips. That's not the only reason you think he knows though. He's always asking questions now.

"Dick, have you talked to Veronica lately?"

"Hey, why are you such an ass to her?"

"Is she dating anyone yet?"

You want to say, 'Why the fuck all the questions?' but you're not sure you'd like the answer. So you shrug of the questions and find the next freshman that looks like they need a wedgie.

_10:59am:_

You're so fucking sic of Mr. Wu's bullshit class. Sure, Angie used to keep you entertained. You'd stare at her ass and think (not so) PG-13 thoughts. But now you're just bored. And you've found a pattern. When you're bored, your mind wanders. And when your mind wanders, Veronica usually finds her way in. So when the bell rings, you rush out. You guess you kind of felt guilty sitting next to Logan and thinking about Veronica­­­­—if you can even feel that kind of emotion. You're thinking the gods hate you because as you walk out of the classroom, you run straight into her.

"Watch it, Dick," she says. And there it is. How she says your name. It's like she says it with a bite and adds two extra sides of loathing. So try your damned hardest not to say something in your common jackass language and mumble you're sorry. If you ever want anything with her—which you're not sure you do, but if you did, you better stop being an ass.

_12:23pm:_

You're eating Chinese, courtesy of your fan-fucking-tastic pirate points, and you're trying not to stare at her. You notice Logan sit down next to you and you wonder if you should ask him about Veronica. What the hell, you think.

"Hey, dude," you say and you wonder how the hell you're supposed to sound like yourself and ask Logan about his ex-girlfriend (your current obsession).

He nods and you motion in Veronica's direction.

"When'd you start tapping that ass last year?"

You realize how dumb that sounds after it comes out. Fuck.

"Are you fucking serious? Did you really just ask me that?"

"Never mind," you mumble, and dammit, that didn't go well.

_2:15pm:_

You're sitting in English when you realize your being called on. You mumble the answer and sit your head back down on your desk. And what the hell? Did you really just mumble again. That's Beaver's thing. What the hell is Veronica Mars doing to you? You make a mental note to ask Beav why he mumbles later.

_3:00pm: _

You're just trying to get home after a Monday from hell so why is Veronica sitting in your car? You just want to go home, its been too long of a day. You contemplate going back inside and waiting until she leaves. Dammit, you sound like Beaver again. So you swallow your curses and begin walking towards the car.

"Veronica, to what do I owe this pleasure?" you ask. You notice your tone is less biting and you give yourself two points. But you're still a fucking loser because you shouldn't even have these feelings for one Veronica Mars.

"You know I'm not going to forget you," she makes air quotes, "'nailed' my car, Dick. So be a good boy and get it fixed already."

You tell yourself to let go of all those comments you could say right now. You have bigger issues than making jokes to a girl you may or may not be falling for (but that's bullshit because you don't fall for girls.)

"Um yeah, you just take my car and I'll take yours into the shop tonight and we'll switch back tomorrow before school," and holy fuck, did that just come out of your mouth? You feel like you're morphing into Beav. Since when did you stutter, or do something nice for that matter. You think that's why she has a confused look on her face.

"Which brings me to another question. What the hell is up with you today? And Dick, if you plan on fucking my car up, you will pay."

"You wound me, Ronnie. Give me the keys and I'll meet you back here tomorrow."

And she does, she hands you her keys and you hand her yours.

_Tuesday:_

_7:13am:_

You come to school a littlie early because you're almost sure Logan would kick your ass if he saw you driving Veronica's car. It's 7:15 when Veronica gets there, in your car, and you think you both had the same idea, because its twenty minutes until the school even opens.

As she gets out of your car, she smiles, and it's not sarcastic. Maybe you're not as bad at this as you thought.

You hand her the keys to her car. "I fixed the side, and they did the routine check up or some shit."

She has a disbelieving look on her face and you can't blame her. You used to be such an ass to her. Hell, sometimes you still are.

"Thanks," she says and she hands you your keys.

"Welcome," you say and she starts to walk away. You want to stop her but what the hell would you even say?

"Wanna get out of here?" you ask and you curse yourself for that being the first thing you thought of to stop her….


	2. The Hospital

Title: The Steps (2?)

Author: Kayla

Rating: R

Word Count:

Character/Pairing: Dick/Veronica, Cassidy/Mac.

Spoilers: Through 2x18 (I Am God)

Summary: Step One: Stop being an asshat to her. Step Two: Ask Logan how he ever got her to date him. Step Three: Get her to say your name without disgust.

A/N: None.

Tuesday:

7:16am:

"Wanna get out of here?" you ask and you curse yourself for that being the first thing you thought of to stop her.

She looks at you like you've just suggested a murdering spree.

She leans against your car and smirks.

"Dick, did you eat the mystery meat for lunch yesterday? You do know that's not good for you, right? I mean, it has serious side effects."

"You wound me Ronnie. I can play nice too you know," you say.

"Yeah, well, it must have gotten lost somewhere in between trying to drug Madison and fucking everything that walks," she says, but she stills smiling and you're laughing and this is just to fucking weird. And how the hell does she know about you trying to drug Madison? That was like forever ago. That should be off your record by now.

"People change Veronica. Beav is giving me lessons on how to be like him," you joke. And it really would seem that way wouldn't it? I mean, you mumbling? Fixing Veronica's car? Being nice? The list goes on. Maybe you should wear a nametag that says 'Hi, I'm Veronica's Bitch' tomorrow because this girl is fucking with your skills.

"Seriously Dick, what's going on?" she asks.

What's going on? 'Well, I seem to be obsessed with you. Does that answer work for you. No? Me either'

"Just wanted to hang out, that's all," you say. And dammit, she really is fucking with your skills.

"Still not buying i—"

You know exactly what she was going to say. Of course she was going to turn you down. You don't think you've ever been more thankful for the ring of a cell phone. She holds out her finger to say 'hold on' and picks up her phone

"Hello," she says.

"What? Mac, slow down."

Damn, you wish you could hear the other end. Mac? Wait…isn't that Beav's computer worshipping girlfriend?

"Oh shit. Are you two okay?"

Now you're really curious. You two? Was she cheating on Beav?

"No I don't have his number, but he's standing right here. We're on our way. Hang in the Mac," she says and hangs up.

"What's going on?" you ask

"Mac and Cassidy got into a car accident. She's freaking. We got to go. There's at Neptune Memorial."

It's way to fucking early for this. You were just trying to sweet talk Veronica Mars and now your brother's in the hospital with that geeky red-streaked computer whore. You're about to get into your car and drive when you think; maybe you should open the door for Veronica. Hell no. She is not doing this to you. You are not opening her door. If not, then why the hell are you walking over there? Shit, you gave in. You opened the door. Dammit and now she's laughing at you. Minus 10 points for Dick.

7:26am:

You're sitting in the waiting room trying to get the nurse's attention but she keeps waving you off and running to some room. Fuck this. Your brother may or may not be dead right now and you can't even get some bitch's attention.

"Hold on," Veronica says. And she's up, went somewhere, fuck you don't know.

You put your head in your hands and start to mumble nothings. Fucking mumbling again. But you should even be worrying about that now. Beaver's in the hospital. You're pretty sure if he lives you won't try to kill him anymore.

Veronica comes back with nurse in tow and you wonder how the hell she does it. You couldn't get the nurse to listen even if you yelled 'fire'.

"Mr. Casablanca's, your brother is fine. He has some damage to the spinal cord due to excessive pressure," she's still talking but you drowned her out. She said he was fine in the first sentence, now she's just saying a bunch of shit you don't know the meaning to.

"Can I see my brother now?" you ask

"Sure. Room 204, but family only Mr. Casablanca's," and she looks at Veronica. "Is she family?"

You see her digging in her purse while nurse lady is talking but you're not quite sure what she's doing until she opens her mouth

"Yes, I'm Mrs. Casablanca's," and she waves her ring in front of the nurse and the nurse smiles and walks off.

"Mrs. Casablanca's, huh? Always knew you wanted m—"

"Shut up Dick," she says and she grabs your arm and drags you to Beaver's room.

9:07am:

"Veronica, you can leave," you say. Damn, that sounded like you wanted her to. "I mean, if you want. You've done more than enough," and who the fuck says stuff like that. Damn, you kind of hate yourself right now. You sound stupid when you try to be nice. You will **never** get Veronica Mars.

"It's okay Dick, I want to see how Beaver is doing after he gets out of surgery. I'm going to go see if they released Mac yet, okay?"

Her voice is gentle, like if she talks to loud she might break you. You hate that. You hate that it takes your brother being in the hospital for her to say your name like that. You hate that you fucked it up. All these years, you called her a bitch. When Lilly was alive, you thought she was pretty cool. I mean, Lilly, Lilly was a slut. But she was fun. And Veronica, she was fun too. But she wasn't a slut. You knew Veronica would have never fucked Logan's dad or any of those other guys you saw Lilly leave parties with. Veronica was loyal. Sometimes you wish you would have been loyal to Veronica. Maybe now you wouldn't sound so stupid every time you opened your mouth. Maybe now Veronica would be holding onto you for comfort.

Instead, she's checking on Mac.

But you can't take back what you did because that's life, right? And you can't fucking say your sorry because who would buy that. You'll just have to show her. Do whatever it fucking takes. And it will take a lot. Dammit, you really wish you knew how Logan did it sometimes. Did he become such a soft ass when he was around Veronica?

10:46am:

Beaver is still in surgery and Veronica is still sitting next to you.

"Why are you here, Veronica? Is it for Beaver?" you ask, and where the hell did that come from? The words just poured out of your mouth. Of course she's here for Beaver.

"Dick, don't think this changes anything. I still think you're…well, you. But Beaver's in the hospital and so is Mac and you just fixed my car…temporary truce?"

"Yeah," you say, because that's the best you can get right now.


	3. The Party

Title: The Steps (3?)

Author: Kayla

Rating: R

Word Count: 1,000

Character/Pairing: Dick/Veronica

Summary: Step One: Stop being an asshat to her. Step Two: Ask Logan how he ever got her to date him. Step Three: Get her to say my name without disgust.

Spoilers: Through 2x18 (I Am God)

A/N: The italics are "I Won't Be Left" by Tegan and Sara.

NOTE: POV was changed to first person.

_Tuesday _

_9:42pm:_

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Veronica complains from the passenger's seat.

"Dude, come on, we've been at the hospital like all day… sitting in, like, the world's most uncomfortable chairs. And you know I have to make an appearance. It's in the 09ers' code or something."

_She should know this shit, she used to be one. _

"So even though your brother is in the hospital, you feel like partying? Wow, Dick. I don't even know what to say to that."

"Do you remember, beginning of sophomore year, when Duncan had to go to the hospital? Some weird shit was going on. He was, like, throwing up and saying weird shit. Lilly came to the party that night. And you did too. It's the code, Ronnie," I explained. She seems to have given up whining as she fiddles with the radio. "What are you doing?" I ask, because no one is allowed to touch my stereo.

"Finding a station, and don't say I'm not allowed to touch it, because, just yesterday, I had your car for a whole day," she smirks. "Imagine the things I did, Dick."

_Instead, I imagine what I could be doing…with her…right now…in the backseat. I'm not sure she'd like to hear. Scratch that, she'd probably taser my ass if I told her. _

"Where is this party anyway?" she demands to know.

_Fuck. I knew she'd eventually ask that. What the fuck am I thinking? Taking Veronica Mars to Logan's party. Maybe Veronica's like a drug, you know? Like every time I'm around her, I start doing crazy shit. Like taking her to her ex's party. Logan's so going to kick my ass…if Veronica doesn't do it first. _

"Logan's," I mumble, hoping she won't hear.

"Dick!" she cries. And dammit, I kind of wish she was saying it in ecstasy.

"What?" I say, trying to act innocent.

"You know what. Logan's party. It's bad enough you're making me go to some 09er bullshit. But Logan's?"

"Veronica, any 09er party we go to, Logan would most likely be there. This just happens to be at his house." _It's a damn good point, and I give myself two more points for saying it. _

She laughs, shakes her head, and looks at me. "Fine. I'll just sit in the car."

"Veronica, come one. It'll be like two seconds. Seriously," I say, because, for some reason, I want her to walk in with me.

She looks like she's considering it. She smiles and, _fuck, why am I doing this to myself? I cannot get Veronica Mars…ever. She's like that fucking level ten of Halo that can never be gotten. _"Two seconds. Dick, that's all," she says, trying to act all stern and shit. _Whatever, dude, she is totally smiling. _

_Tuesday:_

_10:01pm:_

"We're here," I say as I open the door.

"Thank you Captain Obvious."

"Wow, Veronica, that was weak." I grin and playfully slap her shoulder.

She looks at me with shock written on her face. It's creepy the way this _almost_ feels normal. I know she thinks so too. Or I hope she does. Normal. She likes normal, so I'm shooting for that.

I walk into the Neptune Grand with Veronica by my side, and fuck yeah, I'm nervous. As I enter, I pray there aren't any large objects Logan can throw at my head. Dude, just play it cool. Logan will not care.

_What-the-fuck-ever. He totally will._

I open the suite door and let Veronica go first. As we walk in, people stop dancing and start staring. _Fuck._ She looks at me from over her shoulder and gives me a weary smile.

_Okay, maybe it'll be all right. _

We ignore the people and go the bar. I ask if she wants anything, but she reminds me she's the designated driver.

Some chick song comes on and I ask if she wants to dance. "Umm, no," she answers simply.

"Come on Ronnie," I beg. _Begging? For a dance? What the fuck? _

"You're seriously trying to make a scene," she says. "Give me a reason and I'll dance."

_That's easy._ "So you have something to do with your hands other than twirling your thumbs. And hey, I mean that in the least perverted way…for me anyway." She grins and I take it as a good sign. "And we can totally leave after." I win, because that so got her attention. She looks unsure, but walks to the middle of the living room where everyone's dancing.

"One dance and we're out of here, Dick," she warns.

I smile and wrap my arms around her waist. I'm really not sure if it's okay, but she doesn't pull away. Which surprises both of us.

_**I won't mistake you for problems with me  
I won't let my moods ruin this you'll see  
I won't take everything good and move it away  
I won't be left dancing along to songs from the past**_

She wraps her arms around my neck. _And, holy fuck, is this really happening? 'Dick, wake up,' my head screams, because this has to be a dream. _She looks at me and smirks. "What?" she asks. "You're looking at me weird."

"I'm an ass."

"Yeah, so?" She looks confused so you elaborate.

_**Would you stay home and keep our memories warm with me  
Would you give all your love for a run at the past with me**_


	4. The Milkshake

Title: The Steps (4?)

Author: Kayla

Rating: R

Word Count: 1,057

Character/Pairing: Dick/Veronica, Logan

Summary: Step One: Stop being an asshat to her. Step Two: Ask Logan how he ever got her to date him. Step Three: Get her to say your name without disgust.

Spoilers: Through 2x18 (I Am God)

A/N:

**Tuesday:**

**10:12pm:**

"I'm an ass."

"Yeah, so?" She looks confused, so I elaborate.

"I just, I don't mumble and I don't fix girls cars and all that shit," I try to explain. Except it's not coming out how I planned.

"Dick, look, you have been acting, umm, weird lately, but—"

"Who's your date, Dick?" Logan asks, coming from his bedroom behind Veronica.

"Let's go," Veronica whispers in my ear.

"He's going to see us either way, he's headed over right now," I say. Fuck, I do not want to have this conversation with Logan, like ever.

"Veronica Mars," Logan says when he finally sees her face. "Here with Dick?"

"We were just leaving, actually," Veronica says. "Ready, Dick?"

"Umm, yeah. Later bro," I say to Logan, because what else is there too say? This is seven different kinds of awkward. Not that I care about shit like that, cuz I don't … but if I did, this would be awkward.

"Why? Party's just getting started." Yeah, Logan's definitely drunk, and about to cause a scene. Stage right: exit Dick and Veronica.

**Tuesday:**

**10:17pm:**

"I told you that was a bad idea," The blonde in my chair says.

"Listen, I know, alright. It was just -- I didn't think it'd be that big of a deal. We just, went to a party together," I explain.

Fuck. I kinda hate myself again. I feel like a 12-year old school girl. What the fuck? Did I just say that? Or think it? Whatever. God, I hate that feeling where like, you know, you like a girl. Like, really like her. And you want to be with her and shit, and it's like, God, I'm totally fucking the code. I don't fall for girls. Especially my best friend's ex. But that's shit, because admit it, Dick. You like Veronica Mars.

"What did you just say?" She looks at me like I just said 'Logan wants to have a three-some.'

"What do you mean?"

"Did you just say you like me?" Holy shit. I said it aloud? Fuck, no. I totally didn't. I'm like on Punk'd or some shit. Ashton was probably like, 'Let's Punk the fucker whose dad fled the country.'

"Umm, no. I mean, I, uh, I don't think…I am, ahh, do you want me to drop you off at your house?"

Holy fuck. I did not just say it out loud. I stuttered like seventy times. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I am a loser. God, I should just fling myself out of the car.

"Sure," she says. That's it? Sure. I just accidentally told her I liked her, and she says sure? What the fuck is her problem? Well, maybe it was the fact that I'm a total fuck-up and have mocked her for years. That could be why she hates me.

"Listen, I don't hate you," she says. Fuck, she's a fucking mind reader. I knew it. I didn't say that shit aloud. She's just, like, reading my mind or some shit. I just need to go home and forget about Veronica Mars. I fuck. I fuck and I don't care about girls. Damn Veronica Mars.

"It's just, it's weird. All of the sudden, you're a reasonable human being, and we're going to parties together."

"A party, Veronica. And listen, I'm trying," I say. Don't tell her that, you dumbass. God, she's going to think, well, I don't know what she'll think, but it won't be good.

"Trying to what, Dick? Get laid? Not going to happen."

All right, this is another conversation I never want to have. I don't fucking talk about my feelings and shit. It's just not me.

"I don't wanna talk about it," I say, cuz I don't. God, I feel like I'm going emo or something. Trying to find a reason to not talk about shit and be like, all, let me tell you about my feelings. God, why don't I just tape a sign to my back that says, 'I'm emo and Veronica Mars owns me.'

Logan might not like it.

"All right," she says, as I pull into her apartment complex. "Why don't we go to Fred's? I mean, if you want to be seen in the 02er realm."

Oh. My. God. I am doing something right. Milkshakes at Fred's with Veronica? Fuck the 09er rules. Fuck the 09ers!

"Yeah," I say. God, I feel all giddy, which is totally weird. Is it possible I've switched brains with Duncan?

**Tuesday:**

**10:54:**

"Ah, hell no. That was the day I was trying to teach you to surf."

"No, that was the day we all went to the beach, and Madison threw up and had to go home. Then you started hitting on me, and tried to teach me to surf," Veronica says.

"Whatever, dude, you totally wanted me to teach you. You eyes said it all, Ronnie," I say.

"Why have you called me that all year?"

Okay, legitimate question, but again, I don't feel like answering it.

"Uh, no reason, really. Just do."

"No one's called me that since sophomore year. Well, except Logan did once, but -- yeah, not since sophomore year."

"Yeah, it was like your fucking nickname. Dude, I remember I got all pissed at Casey Gant's party because everyone started calling you that, and was like, 'Logan, cool nickname.' I was like, what the fuck? I totally came up with that," And dude, I totally did. I just kinda wanted to remind her.

"Yeah, I remember. That was also the same night you puked on my shoes," she informs me. Like I don't remember? Pshh.

"Chill Ronnie, I bought you a new pair. And you were like, 'Dick, I love these.'"

"Yeah, because you spent like 200 bucks on them. I was pretty superficial then." But, she's not anymore, and I think I like her better now. Not that I didn't like her before, because she was cool and yeah, I liked it, or whatever. But now, she's like, I don't know, fucking unstoppable. And that's so hot.

"This was fun," I say as I give my credit card to the waiter.

"Oh, I got mine," Veronica says.

"Nah, my treat. You're a cheap date."

She smiles and I smile back. So her smile wasn't all, 'I'm in love with you,' but it was something.


	5. The Confession

I'm at Veronica's house, which is weird and I'm not sure what I'm doing here, but I brought movies and I hope she answers the door.

"Dick? What are you doing here?"

"Umm, I brought movies," I say, because I did and holy fuck—her dad could totally be home. I didn't even think of that.

"Oh, okay. Do you want to come in?"

"Nah, I'm good. I mean, yeah." _God, I am such a retarded fuck._

"Hey, can we pause it for a second?"

"What? Dick, my favorite part is coming up?"

"Right, I know."

I'm nervous and I never get fucking nervous. Like, umm, ever.

After pausing the movie, Veronica throws the remote and looks to me.

"What's on your mind?"

"So, you probably know what I'm going to say," I say. _Yeah, I'm really trying to take the easy way out. Maybe Veronica already knows and she'll just say so, and then I can forget the awkward stage of, 'hey, I like you, can we fuck?' Not that I'd ever say that, and, with Veronica, it's not all about fucking. I mean, sure I've thought about it, but whatever._

"No, not really," Veronica lets out a laugh.

"Well, umm, I like, I think I have feelings for you," I spit out.

"Okay," Veronica says. "What kind of feelings?"

Is she trying to kill me? What kind of feelings? Seriously, is she that stupid?

"Umm, like, uh — more than a friend."

"Oh." Veronica leans back and stares at the ceiling. "Like super serious feelings, or just 'hey, she's cute?'"

"Umm," I start. _What kind of question is that?_ "In between, I guess. Like, ya know, whatever." God, I have _totally_ lost my game.

"When did it start?" _Okay, it's official. She is trying to torture me._

"Well, what? Um, dude, like, I dunno, like a few weeks ago."

"You look good tonight," Veronica said.

I look good tonight? Like in a 'you look good, I want to fuck you' way, or a 'I'm saying you look good because you just told me you liked me and I don't want you to feel completely retarded' way?

"Uh, yeah, I just — I just needed to know what you thought, or ya know, whatever," I stutter out. God, I wonder if they have, like classes to cure the Veronica Mars obsession. Maybe I should call up Troy, or whatever, because, like, I haven't seen him around Veronica for like, a year, so, apparently, he's totally cured.

"Well, I don't know, really," She says, and yeah, I was kind of expecting that. "What are you looking for me to say?"

_What am I looking for her to say?_ _'Dick, I wanna be with you?' Not, not really. I don't even fucking know. It's just like, somehow, I just started thinking about her, and now I can't fucking stop, and it's kind of driving me insane. _

_Like even if she said she wanted to be with me, or whatever, is that even what I want? I mean, I'm not trying to be all emo, but like, what would people at school say? Because dude - Dick Casablancas and Veronica Mars? Does it even sound good? I mean, what about Veronica Casa —_

_Holy Shit. I did not just think that. No fucking way._

"I should probably go," I say, because thoughts like that, they're banned.

"Uh, sure. I had fun," She says and I smile.

It's been a week since I've talked to Veronica Mars. I fucking hate it. I never thought that like, I was an obsessive, or, ya know, an addictive person, but the more I think about it, the more I think I am.

Just because, dude! Veronica is Veronica. She fucks guys up, right? And yet, I feel like I'm fucking withdrawing or something. Which is weird, and I just, I don't like it.

And Logan, I haven't fucking talked to him yet. I'm not sure if he remembers I was at his party with Veronica, but if he doesn't, I'm sure he's heard about it. 'Cause it's everywhere.

Madison came up to me yesterday and asked for a quickie in the bathroom. Weird shit is, I turned her down. I don't know, like I think she's really jealous of Veronica and shit.

I get home and throw my bag on the table and head upstairs. I see Beav—and Ghost World is finally gone. I figure now's probably the best time to talk to him.

"Hey, Beav, I need to talk to you."

Looking up from his computer, he sighs. "What Dick? Mac is gone, so you can't make fun of her again." God, like I even do that a lot. Whatever.

"Nah, look. I need to like, ask you something. But like, you can't say anything, or whatever."

"All right, whatever."

"All right, look. I kinda told Veronica I liked her." I mean like, me and Beav — we're close. Closer than most people at school see. I mean, we tell each other things, or whatever

It got his attention. "You did what? Dick, you know Logan is going to kick your ass, not to mention what Veronica will do. What the fuck did she say?"

"Umm, she said I looked nice, and then she asked how long I've liked her, and blah blah. And it was a bunch of shit, and we haven't talked for a week."

"A week? Damn. Have you tried talking to her?"

"No, dude, that's why I'm coming to you. Besides her, you're the only one who knows about this, and I need some fucking advice."

This isn't the first time I've gone to Beav for advice, but it's the first time in awhile, and like, it's cool because I haven't just chilled with my brother since Ghost World started coming around.

"Well, you could try talking to her," he says sarcastically.

"Dude, I just, I don't know."

"Look, get her something. I heard she was sick. Mac said she just went to the doctors and she has something. So get her soup or, ya know, a teddy beer. I don't fucking know. Veronica is different than Mac," he reasons.

"Obviously," I say, because duh! Veronica is hotter. "So? Soup?"

"Sure," he says. "Now go, before Logan beats your ass to it."

"What-the-fuck-ever, I could totally take Logan," I say, because, like, I think I could…maybe.

"I just need soup, dude." God, this guy is retarded.

"What kind of soup?" he asks.

"Dude, whatever kind. Just get me some fucking soup. And hurry," I yell as he ventures into the back.

I knock on the door and wait. One second, two seconds. I'm going to like, jump off a building if she doesn't hurry. _Dude, what if she's inside, like fucking Logan, and they're laughing at me? _

"Dick?" She asks when she opens the door.

"Hey, umm, I heard you were sick or whatever, so I brought you some soup." God, I am lame. Emo. Lame. Fuck.

"Where'd you heard that?"

"Hear what?"

"That I was sick."

"Oh, umm, Mac told Beav, and Beav told me."

"Uh, okay. Thanks," She says as she takes the soup from my hands. "Was there anything else?" She says as she starts to shut the door.

'It's now or never, Dick,' I tell myself.

"Yeah."

I reach down and touch her cheek. I could tell it kind of threw her off, so I took the opportunity to bend my head and capture her lips. I brush my lips across hers and, surprisingly, she doesn't pull away.

"I hope you get better," I say as I start to walk away.


End file.
